†•°Experiments1: Please Heal Me°•†
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: Spider-Man comes across a woman in an alley who appears to be the victim of an illegal Experiment. Can he help her find the answers that she's searching for?
1. Pain

Experiments(1): Please Heal Me.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Pain  
  
  
  
Mau walked the way home with her black hair swinging behind her and she was not a happy looking person at the moment. Her English teacher was being a hard ass on the first day and asked for a ten-page report on their lives by tomorrow. "It would help you get to know everyone better" said Mau mimicking the teachers voice sarcastically and muttered some impolite words under breath. Mau was not in a good mood you could say she was P.M.S.-ing if she was. She hated her life, her mother died giving birth to her and her father started drinking blaming her for his wife's death. There were days he'd yell at her for no reason and days were he'd just plan pretend she didn't exist. The stupid teacher was asking her to bring up painful memories that she fought hard to forget.  
  
Scowling she turned down a dark ally-way with a Devil-May-Care-attitude as a short cut home, but half way through she regretted it. She heard a pop- can clink behind her she stopped frightened, her emerald eyes scanning the darkness as if willing the one who made the noise to come out. She mentally kicked her self for not remembering the murders and missing teenagers that has been happening in her neighborhood. Suddenly it jumped out at her!!!  
  
Mau cover her head for protection after a minute of waiting still no blow came she lowered her arms and blinked at the sight before her. There was a small silvery-Gray and black spotted cat before her hissing in anger. Mau's eyes softened "You poor thing are you hungry?" said Mau she always had a soft spot for cats. 'She must have kittens around here and I must have gotten to close' thought Mau. The cat seemed to understand and stopped hissing so Mau leaned over to pet its soft fur.  
  
Suddenly Mau received a blow to the back of her head sending her unconscious. A dark figure dressed in a lab coat bent over and picked up her limp body. Calling the cat's name he walked to his black van with the cat walking next to him like a well-trained dog. The man drove back to where ever he came from with his cargo but it didn't seem that who ever he was he wasn't a good driver. After hitting a few things and a few close shaves with other cars he arrived at his lab.  
  
(A/N: *ksha2222 sweat-drops* what?)  
  
He laid her on a cold steel table and bonded all her limbs to the four corners. There were cages lined along the wall some empty some full and there were tables with books, tubes, and weird looking tools on them. He walked over to a cage with another cat and pulled it out. Looking at it you could see it was the same breed as the one that tricked Mau but with slightly different markings. It was very docile when it had its legs hog- tied together. After slipping on some protective gloves he pulled out a long needle the kind to take blood. He slowly pushed the needle in the cat's neck and started taking the poor animals blood.  
  
Suddenly that cat wasn't so defenseless any more its eyes glowed a bright red as its claws and lengthened. Struggling to keep the cat down as it attacked was a real chore for a small thing it posses the strength of five men/women and it was only a cat. After he got what he wanted the cat's eyes drifted closed tired from the blood loss. The walked over to the table Mau was on and flicked on the bright lights above it. For the first time you could get a good look at his face. He wasn't a bloodthirsty killer that enjoyed his work; he was a sad and worn looking man who looked like he wished to be anywhere but here. The worn man held Mau's arm as he put the needle to her blood vein but hesitated. He stood there with his hand shaking right above her arm until the door slammed open causing him to jump and turn in alarm.  
  
"Boss.I-I.What are you doing here" The man stuttered.  
  
"I'm watching this one I don't believe that all your tests have failed Professor. Thomson" said the Boss. The old man gulped and looked nervous  
  
"Well y-you see I." started Professor. Thomson was cut off with the boss's angry shout.  
  
"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR EXCUSES JUST DO IT!!!!!!!" yelled the angry man. The old man turned back to his work praying his secret adjustment on the serum would work and Mau wouldn't have be a slave for the man breathing down his neck. Finishing the injection they waited for the blood to circle late through her. Mau Started to scream in pain unconsciously as if she was on fire with no escape. She thrashed around on the table straining against her binds that held her there. The Boss frowned when she stopped breathing and didn't take another breath after five minutes. "Get rid of the body and write your report," said the Boss walking away. Professor. Thomson picked up Mau's limp body and loaded her into the Black van to drop her off where he found her. His cat still trailing behind as he places her on the cold cement in the most comfortable position he could put her in on the filthy ground.  
  
"Good Luck" he whispered to Mau's un-moving body as he left. He had to go back or *HE* would hunt him done and kill him if he didn't. Learned a hard lesson about running away from him it cost him he's granddaughter's life. Professor Thomson left wishing luck to others that were free to live life as he drove away (Rather Badly). Mau lay there un-moving suddenly she started gasping for air and coughing. But it all soon turned to screams of pain each one more horrible then the last as she started changing. Every bit of her was on fire to be forced into an un-natural change. Slowly her hair turned sliver, little black cat ears took the place of her human ones, fangs grew in her screaming mouth, and, her new claws dug deeply into the cement as her black tail whipped around looking for escape from the pain. Her eyes opened revealing their new silver color but they held a glazed over look like they weren't actually seeing anything through the pain. With one last shuddering scream she went quite and was left starring at the darkening sky with un-seeing eyes.  
  
Now To The Hero:  
  
Peter was sitting in the apartment that he shared with his best friend Harry reading the newspaper looking for anything that Spider-Man should handle. Peter frowned at the page that had the latest murders and disappearances across town that started two weeks ago. So far he could find nothing on it even thou he worked in a News Paper company he couldn't find any rumors everything was hush-hush. He did know one thing it all started when a doctor disappeared and his granddaughter was murdered. People called him Professor Thomson he was a genius in Human and Animal genetics all the labs across the country wanted him on their research team. But he chose to help people instead of science and became a Doctor. Peter shook his head clear and sighed getting up and slipping on his custom he left to go patrol for a while.  
  
Spider-Man swung by his webbing and landed on a building to rest after stopping a few muggings and Robberies. Same-Old Same-Old. Then Spider-Man heard something he strained to her it.it sounded like some one screaming in pain. "Here we go!" said Spider-Man as he shoot his webbing out catching a building. He swung into the dark alley just as the screaming stopped to see a woman who looked like she was wearing a Halloween costume. Spider-Man walked up to her and kneeled besides her sensing nothing wrong.  
  
On closer inspection she was wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans and a black T-Shirt with a Gray heart in the center. Spider-Man looked at her glazed over eyes to her twitching ears and did a double take. "Are those real?" he said as he reached up and gave them a light tug. His eyes widened behind his mask when they didn't come off. Suddenly his Spider-Sense went off and he jumped away just in time as Mau lashed out. She jumped up and did a flip landing on all fours in a crouch; back arched, and, bristled tail at alert. Her eyes still holding no life with a glazed look as she growled like a cat. Spider-Man took a defensive position but lowered it when he saw emotion slowly creep into her face. Mau gasped and fell back onto her tailbone as she realized where she was.  
  
"S-Spider-Man?" said Mau looking around in confusion and in panic. "W-What happened? What's wrong with me?" panic slowly crept into her voice as she looked at her clawed hands. She looked up at Spider-Man with un-shed tears in her confused eyes. "Why-Why can I hear your heart beat from here?" said Mau quietly just before she fainted from shock hitting the cold ground for the seconded time that day. What could he say he was shocked it was a lot to take in so fast. He knew one thing he couldn't leave her here in the ally. So he picked her up bride style then he shot out webbing with his partly free hand to take her back to his sanctuary.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame.)  
  
**********************  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
Chapter Two: Family and Treasured Things  
  
Mau jumped into her room on the seconded floor making a loud Thudding noise when she landed. Foot steps where heard running up the stairs then her bed room door was flung open with a loud Bang!. There stood her very angry looking dad.  
  
"Father?" whispered Mau.  
  
**********************  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter-Chan tied to a chair with his own webbing^_~ 


	2. Family and Treasured Things

Experiments(1): Please Heal Me.  
  
Chapter Two: Family and Treasured Things  
  
Spider-Man swung onto a building in front of a relatively small shed like house the only way to get to it was from above and this is Spider- Man's sanctuary. After long fights or dangerous outings he would come rest up and heal here. After the incident with the Green-Goblin he learned a single visible wound could revile his identity. So he would come here after, clean his wounds, and, leave the rest to his quick healing. He entered the small place and put Mau down on the small mattress on the corner that he'd use for over night stays.  
  
Seeing her slightly dirty face he sighed and got up to go through his cupboards that was filled full of food, a couple of spare costumes, disinfectant, bandages, rags, and, soap. He pulled out some soap and a rag he turned on the tap that he managed to hook up to the buildings water pipes secretly. Spider-Man webbed her hands together just in case she woke- up not to pleasant again. He cleaned her face and checked for wounds finding a large bump on the back of her head he winced 'That had to hurt' thought Spider-Man.  
  
Mau's eyes slowly fluttered open "What the?" said Mau looking up into the masked face of Spider-Man.  
  
"Wakey-Wakey sleepy head" said Spider-Man. All the memories came back to Mau in a rush at least the ones that she was conscious for. Mau bite her lip to keep from crying 'I'm a Freak of nature!' she thought and looked at her webbed wrists and blinked.  
  
"Is this really necessary?" asked Mau holding up her webbed wrists.  
  
"Well.the last time you woke up you weren't a morning person" Joked Spider- Man. Mau glared at him half heartily not thinking this was funny at all.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mau.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" said Spider-Man.  
  
"Well I remember taking a short cut through a dark ally.and waking up in a blinding pain most of that was blank but in between I don't remember.," said Mau. Spider-Man rolled his eyes  
  
"What is it with Women and dark scary alleys?" said Spider-Man while Mau mock glared at him making him a little nervous. "Well?" said Spider-Man.  
  
"Well? What?" asked Mau.  
  
"So why dark alleys?" asked Spider-Man. If this was an anime cartoon Mau would have face faulted but instead she let her left eye twitch.  
  
"I really don't know" Mau replied. Spider-Man chuckled.  
  
"What's you name?" asked Spider-Man still smiling behind his mask.  
  
"Mau" she said.  
  
"Mau Huh?" said Spider-Man.  
  
"What?! Have a problem with my name?" said Mau.  
  
"No its just there's bred of cat named Mau" said Spider-man. Mau groaned  
  
'Oh! The irony' she thought. "One word and." Mau started dangerously.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Kitty-Cat" said Spider-Man. Mau shoot him a look that could kill.  
  
"What now?" asked Mau.  
  
"Well.First we tell mommy and daddy where you are" said Spider-Man. Mau looked down  
  
"My moms dead and my dad doesn't like me at all to much," said Mau.  
  
"Oh." was Spider-Man's response.  
  
"Forget about it.lets go see my deadbeat dad" said Mau. After un-tying her hands Spider-Man carried her to her house with her directions. With Spider- Man waiting out side Mau jumped into her room on the seconded floor making a loud Thudding noise when she landed. Foot steps where heard running up the stairs then her bed room door was flung open with a loud Bang!. There stood her very angry looking dad.  
  
"Father?" whispered Mau.  
  
"Mau?! Your Not Mau!! What are you?! Who are you?! Get out of my house!!!" growled Mau's father.  
  
"Dad its me Mau I." she started but got cut off.  
  
"MAU!!!!!!!" he roared. "I ALWAYS NEW SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT WITH YOU!!!!!! YOU FREAK!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!" He Yelled.  
  
"But Dad where will I go?" said Mau.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!!!!!!" He shouted reaching for something behind his back. Spider-Man's senses went nuts he shoot out his webbing and attached it to Mau's back. Then he yanked her back out the open window and flung her over his shoulder taking off before Mau's dad saw him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!?" Yelled Mau in Spider-Mans ear as he put her down on the roof of a house a couple of blocks away from her house.  
  
"Ouch!" muttered Spider-Mans rubbing his poor ear.  
  
"I'm going back," said Mau starting to walk past Spider-Man. But before she could pass he grab her wrist and held it tightly.  
  
"Listen" he said. "I could very well let you go back there but I sensed something wrong" said Spider-Man. Mau looked at him between a glare and surprised look.  
  
"My father maybe a deadbeat dad and a ex-cop but he wouldn't hurt me," said Mau. 'Would he really?' Mau asked her self.  
  
"Would he really?" asked Spider-Man as if reading her thoughts. Mau looked a little un-sure.  
  
"Promise me you wont go back there? I have a bad feeling," said Spider-Man.  
  
"When did you start caring?" asked Mau searching his masked cover face. He seemed a little caught of guard.  
  
"I'm a hero I looked after the city and the people in it and I consider you my new friend and responsibility," replied Spider-Man. The least I can say is that Mau was taken-a-back she was not expecting that.  
  
"Friends?" questioned Mau. Spider-Man nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Okay as a friend I promise not to" said Mau smiling. Spider-Man sighed in relief letting her go.  
  
"Thank you" said Spider-Man showing relief in his voice.  
  
"But where can I go?" asked Mau worried. Spider-Man thought for a minute.  
  
"You can stay in my healing hide out," said Spider-Man.  
  
"The place I was in?" asked Mau.  
  
"Yes.is that okay?" said Spider-Man nervously. Mau nodded. "Great lets go back" he said as he through her over his shoulder and swung of the house. Mau yelped in surprise as the sudden rush of blood went to her head from being over his shoulder. The wind whipped through her hair giving her a peaceful floaty feeling. The lights of the city where like small shooting stars as they flew past them. She saw the streetlights turn on in a rows as it got darker marveling at his agility and speed as he swung from building to building. Mau blushed suddenly remembering that she was flung over the shoulder of a man she didn't even know what his real name was.  
  
Spider-Man put her down when they arrived back at his Spider-Pad (Which was the name Mau decide to affectingly call it earning a raised eyebrow from Spider-Man). Noting her smile and the slight flush in her face despite the cold wind that was whipping in their faces. He suppressed a chuckle but it only can out as a humorous snort. Mau glared at him hearing the small un- mistakable show of laughter with her sensitive cat ears.  
  
"Enjoy the ride?" choked out Spider-Man with out laughing. Mau's glare intensified ten fold.  
  
"It would have been nicer if I wasn't carelessly thrown over *Someone's* shoulder like a sack of potatoes" growled Mau.  
  
"Maybe you should learn how to use you powers so I don't have to carry your heavy ass" said Spider-Man smirking under his mask as he watched her fume.  
  
"What? Am I to heavy for poor little old weak you?" asked Mau. Spider-Man straightened up and struck a pose.  
  
"Of course not you weigh nothing to me at all," said Spider-Man with a sudden hint of male hero pride in his voice.  
  
"Right" said Mau sarcastically its now her turn to smirk. "Goodnight don't let the bed Spiders bite," she said as she closed the door to the Spider- Pad.  
  
"Been there done that" he replied loud enough for her to hear through the door. She smiled on the other side and shook her head. She waited for the sounds of him leaving hearing the faint Swish! As he shoot his web and left with her cat ears. She waited an hour before she opened the door to check to see if he was gone and smiled when she found no one. Mau opened and closed the door behind her as she snuck out.  
  
"I'll go pick up some stuff from home and come right back" said Mau to her self. Disobedient was Mau's middle name and stubborn was her last nothing stood in her way once her mind was made up. Mau headed out having trouble with her new powers with a lot of cursing involved. No she didn't crash into a billboard or call out stupid names when trying to use her powers. But sometimes she'd miss calculate on jumps and end up hanging on the ledge by her fingers a good thing she had claws and super strength.  
  
She landed on her ex-windowsill that was now closed. Mau silently and cut a fist-sized hole in the window glass with her claw. Mau dropped the piece of glass on the grass where it shattered not making enough noise to draw attention. Being as quite as she could she slid her arm through the hole and un-did the latch then pushed up the window smiling at her genesis. Quite as she could she started to through cloths and miscellaneous things in her bag wincing every time a floorboard creaked. Mau was happy to find she could see in the dark and used it to her advantage. There was one last thing she wanted to get before leaving it would be the hardest to get with out him seeing her but she was brave. Sneaking across the soft carpet of the hallway into his room. She was relieved to see his un-sober ass sleeping in bed with snoring that could peel paint. Mau eyed a small polished wood box sitting across from the foot of the bed on a dresser. It contained the treasured item she had always loved.  
  
Mau sneaked up to the dresser quietly and reached up for it while pulling back her hand she hit some of his hunting trophies. Causing them to fall making loud clanking noise as they bounced against each other. "What The Hell?!!" came an angered voice. Mau's father propped him self up seeing her long silver hair and glowing silver eyes he cursed. "So you thought you could rob me at night Freak?!!" said her father. Growling he pulled out a gun from under his pillow pointing it at a shocked Mau. He shoot at her giving her barley a chance to evade it grazing her cheek. Mau felt her cheek looking at it to find it covered in blood her blood. She was lucky since how inexperienced she was that her so-called-father was still partly drunk making him have bad aim. 'Spider-Man was right.' thought Mau, as she stood there shocked giving her father time to re-aim. But before he could shoot a dark figure burst through the window and placed a well-timed kick to his head before he could react.  
  
"Didn't your mom tell you not to aim for the head when playing its not fair to the other kids and someone could get hurt" said Spider-Man to her now unconscious father.  
  
'Oh! Shit now he's going to be mad I snuck out' thought Mau. Spider-Man looked up from her father to Mau and walked to stand before her.  
  
"You promised.as a friend" said Spider-Man sounding angry and disappointed. Tears started to fall from her eyes and she bit back a sob.  
  
"I'm sorry I-I.I just had to come back for one thing above all else," said Mau. Spider-Mans anger wavered.  
  
"What was worth breaking my trust?" asked Spider-Man.  
  
"This" said Mau as she pulled out a silver locket. "It was my great grammas then my grammas then my moms," she said as she opened it up to show a photo of a woman. "That's my mother and this locket was left to me before my mom died. My father wouldn't let me have it he said I was too worthless to have something so pretty and locked it in his room" said Mau looking at the locket fondly. Spider-Man understood what it was like to be treated horribly and to live with out loved ones. "Please forgive me," asked Mau looking pleadingly at Spider-Man.  
  
"I forgive you," said Spider-Man anger now gone. Mau looked surprised  
  
"That's it?" said Mau.  
  
"What were you expecting a parade? I understand what its like" said Spider- Man. Mau looked at him and smiled "I guess we should head back its been a long night" said Mau as she put a foot on the window.  
  
"We can't get back that way you're to slow," said Spider-Man.  
  
"You were watching me? And for how long?" said Mau blushing.  
  
"Long enough to know you have some a mouth on you" said Spider-Man waving his finger at her that simply said Bad-Mau. Mau to blush a deeper red the she suddenly realized something.  
  
"WAIT!!! How are we getting back then?" asked Mau. If Mau could see the evil smile behind he mask right then she would be scared out of her wits. Spider-Man swept her up and flung her over his shoulder laughing he jumped out of the window with a screeching Mau.  
  
*****  
  
Even thou Mau hardly new him and he hardly knew her deep down she hoped they'd be good friends to the end.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame.)  
  
**********************  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
Chapter Three: Human For A Day  
  
Professor. Thomson looked at his screen analyzing the side effects of the joining of the two different formulas. 'Oh My God!!! Who would have known to make it work you have to mix those two very different things together. I thought all that formula would do was make her looked dead but it also made the animal D.N.A formula work.but for one night a month it will cause the user turn human again losing all powers.and for that girl.that's tonight! The Full Moon!!! The moon cycle affects the blood like the tide of the ocean' thought Professor. Thomson.  
  
**********************  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter-Chan tied to a chair with his own webbing^_~ 


	3. Human For A Day

Experiments(1): Please Heal Me.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Human For A Day  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been one week since Mau was found by Spider-Man and for the past week he help Mau learn how to get used-to her new powers while he searched for rumors. Mau learned how to retract her claws, control her strength, speed, and, her sensitive ears. She had many cat like traits like night vision and incredible balance. Spider-Man used to joke about how lucky she was not to have whiskers until she pushed him off a building. Don't get the wrong idea he was okay he's *Spider-Man* remember? But he got the point (Do not mess with Mau) of course Spider-Man being Spider-Man that didn't stop him.  
  
Every night she asked to go on his rounds in the city with him and every night he'd say no not wanting to get her involved if not needed. Spider-Man came to visit her every day two to three times to bring her food and conversation. Mau never asked him anything personal knowing he wouldn't tell her anyway. Spider-Man landed in front of the Spider-Pad like he did every morning for the past week to bring Mau breakfast. He opened the door to find her brushing her long silver hair.  
  
"Hey Mau" he said.  
  
"Hello Spidy" greeted Mau smiling.  
  
"I brought breakfast then I'm heading for my daily life," said Spider-Man.  
  
"Oh! Spiders Cook! Thank you Spidy-Cook. You're coming to visit me tonight. Right?" asked Mau chewing her food carefully.  
  
"Yup! I'll be here before dark. See you later" said Spider-Man as he closed the door behind him. Mau sat there a minute starring at the closed door  
  
'I have a bad feeling about today' thought Mau. But she shook it off and forgot about it when she started eating.  
  
The Hidden Lab:  
  
Professor. Thomson stood at a table cover in tubes filled with liquids and chemicals suddenly he rushed over to the computer looking panicked. Professor. Thomson looked at his screen analyzing the side effects of the joining of the two different formulas. 'Oh My God!!! Who would have known to make it work you have to mix those two very different things together. I thought all that formula would do was make her looked dead but it also made the animal D.N.A formula work.but for night day a month it will cause the user turn human again losing all powers.and for that girl.that's tonight! The Full Moon!!! The moon cycle affects the blood like the tide of the ocean' thought Professor Thomson mind racing. He started to gather all his notes on his new findings and papers lying all over the place then burned them over a burner. 'If the Boss finds out it now works the city and maybe even the world will be in serious trouble' he thought. Professor. Thomson deleted all the files containing the working formula on his computer and shoved a small needle filled with clear liquid into his pocket. It's really too bad he missed the file under the keyboard.  
  
Peter's College:  
  
Peter walked down the hallway to his next class when suddenly Mary Jane ran up.  
  
"Hey Peter How's it going?" asked Mary Jane smiling. Peter smiled at her  
  
"Fine" he said.  
  
"We should get together to talk sometime.how about after school today?" asked M.J..  
  
"That would be great.B-" started Peter but was cut off.  
  
"That's great meet you at the front doors. Later!" said M.J. running off before he could say no.  
  
"B-but.I cant," he said quietly to the now empty space Mary Jane was standing. 'Just great.I hope Mau wont get to pissed-off for not coming tonight with out telling her' thought Peter as headed to class.  
  
Now To The Slightly Pissed Mau:  
  
Mau glared at the happily setting sun she spent her day totally bored and then he doesn't show up.he was now officially a dead Spider-Person. Mau had a weird feeling all day not like her un-normal self kind of weakened she shook if of as her imagination.  
  
'That's it I'm tracking him down.maybe he's patrolling the city again?' thought Mau as she jumped of the roof and started to head out. She was dressed in black baggy pants and T-shirt that flapped in the wind as she jumped over gaps. She thought black would be good for when it got dark so no-one would see her that well. Mau was starting to get tired sooner then usual "When I find him I'm going to make his Spider-Sense's tingle for hours" grumbled Mau.  
  
She jumped another gap but for some reason she didn't make it. So she got ready to land on all fours like she's done before. Her feet and hands braced as they hit the ground supporting her for a minute then crumbling beneath her. "That's funny they never did that be for?" said Mau. She stood up and dusted her self off then looked at the full moon 'How long have I been looking?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly she became aware that her super hearing was gone. Mau looked at her and hands and tried to un-leash her claws but they didn't come out startled she looked behind her.No Tail.Felt her head.Normal ears.Check her hair.Black. She could have shouted in joy maybe she was cured but didn't after finally getting a good look of her surroundings. It wasn't that good of a look with out her night vision thou. It was a dark dead end ally in the bad part of town.  
  
"Oh! Shit!" said Mau as some mean looking men came out of the shadows. With out her powers she was defenseless and she would bet her life they weren't here to welcome her to the neighborhood.  
  
"Hey there cutie what is a girl like you doing here?" said one of the gruffest looking guys tall with a big build. Mau took a nervous step back and the man took a step forward she tried running away but on of the other men caught her and through her back into the big mans arms. The big man grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall  
  
"Where were you going honey? We haven't been introduced yet," said the man and the rest laughed. Mau fought against him and placed a well-aimed kick to the Big Its. The man groaned and loosened his grip a little but not enough.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!!!" he growled and started to force him self on her. Mau tried to scream but her mouth was cover by his dirty hand. She started crying as he groped her soft flesh as the men in the background laughed cruelly.  
  
'*SPIDER-MAN!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!! *' Mau screamed in her head willing him to hear it.  
  
Not Far Away:  
  
Peter sat at a table with Mary Jane she was talking about her day and so on. Peter never really knew M.J. he always saw her as a pretty and nice girl he never had the courage to talk to her. Know he had the chance he could say he was a little disappointed.Yah she was a pretty and a nice girl but she was like any other girl in class. They all dreamed at being an actor or a model and having a cute boy for their boy friend he didn't have anything really in common with her. He sat there and listened to her go on for the third time telling him how 'Spider-Man saved her' like a giddy schoolgirl.  
  
Suddenly.  
  
'*SPIDER-MAN!!!!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!! *' The shout rang through his head. Peter jumped up in shock 'That was Mau' thought Peter.  
  
"Peter are you okay?" asked M.J.  
  
"I just remembered something I have to go," said Peter running out. 'She sounded like she was in trouble' he pulled un his costume that was under his cloths in a dark ally and set off in the direction she was in. 'Hang on' Thought Peter as he swung off.  
  
He didn't know how he knew where she was but he just knew. Landing in an ally way there he saw a group of thugs laughing as a man forced him self on his friend. He was so angry before he knew it he was down there kicking their ass's and doing some damage. With a series of punches and kicks it was over before they knew what happened and all that was left was the big man pining Mau. Spider-Man pulled him off her easily and drew back his fist and let him have it. Dropping the mans limp body to the ground in disgust he looked up at Mau and gasped. She was human he would asked her later about that because now was not the time.  
  
Mau opened her eyes slowly that were shut tight. Tears still ran down her dirt-smeared cheeks as she ran up to him through her arms around his neck and sobbed. Spider-Man shot his webbing out only wanting to get her out of this ally and onto the roof. When on the roof which is a safe place he comforted his friend by holding her and stroking her hair calmly. Mau slowly calmed down.  
  
"They.they tried to." started Mau crying.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh~! It all right" he said still holding her.  
  
"Spider-Man?" Mau chocked out.  
  
"Yes" he replied.  
  
"Thank you." Whispered Mau.  
  
"Think nothing of it" he said.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" asked Mau.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Can I have your real name? Just the first one?" asked Mau tears drying. Spider-Man thought for a minute then answered.  
  
"Peter" he said seeing no harm in it.  
  
"Peter?" she said testing it out. They stayed there for a while holding each other for comfort as the sun came up. As soon as the sun touched her she started to change back with no discomfort besides a tingly feeling.  
  
"Mau you're a cat-girl again" said a shocked Peter. When no answer came he looked at her to find her asleep. Peter smiled and picked her up careful not to wake her he took flight not knowing of the un-friendly eyes watching.  
  
*****  
  
Maybe there was just a chance that something besides friendship was growing.  
  
Just maybe.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame. Next chapter the mystery villain is revealed^_~)  
  
***********************  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
Chapter Four: Uncle. J J  
  
"I've been tricked," hissed the voice in the darkness. "Professor. Thomson you will pay for this" said the man in the shadows.  
  
**********************  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter-Chan tied to a chair with his own webbing^_~ 


	4. Uncle J J

Experiments(1): Please Heal Me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Uncle. JJ  
  
  
  
  
  
Mau opened her eyes half way and sighed closing her eyes she snuggled in to something red and blue. 'Wait a minute.RED AND BLUE!!!!!!!' Mau's mind screamed. Her eyes snapped open to look into the masked face of Spider-Man.  
  
"Uh?.Hello?" he said nervously. Mau shrieked and backed away in surprise  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!" yelled Mau.  
  
"Umm.would you believe me if I said it was all your idea?" asked Spider- Man.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!" shouted Mau.  
  
"Its true! I carried you back to the Spider-Pad and when I went to put you down you grabbed onto me and deicide to use me as a Spider-Teddy" said Spider-Man. Seeing the Why-Didn't-You-Just-Pry-Me-Off-Look he added "Quote: 'Your claws are sharp' :End Quote" he stated. Mau blushed redder then she's ever blushed before then she looked down with her hands in surprise.  
  
'Its true I am back to being part cat' sadly thought Mau clenching a clawed fist. Peter caught her sad look.  
  
"Don't worry about it I'll find something about it and I'll turn you back" said Spider-Man.  
  
"Thank You but you haven't found anything at the news paper? What is it called?" asked Mau.  
  
"No I haven't found anything at the Daily Bugle yet" replied Spider-Man. Mau's eyes lit up  
  
"You work there? I just remembered I have an uncle that works there. He adores me I can get him to tell me something?" said Mau smiling.  
  
"Why don't you stay with him then?" asked Spider-Man. Mau frowned.  
  
"Peter.he has a problem with people like you and me.especially you" said Mau softly.  
  
'It cant be? Can it?' thought Peter. "Umm.Mau would your uncle happen to be Jonah J. Jameson would it?" asked Spider-Man. Mau nodded and Spider-Man face-faulted into the ground. (A/N: Face-Faulted: A anime term to being so shocked they fall over usually on their faces) 'Should have known the attitude match is un-canny and that's why he made such a big deal about me kicking Mau's father.he's his brother' thought Peter resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall. Then he frowned he knew Mr. Jameson he wasn't very excepting about anything.  
  
"I don't think you should see him," said Spider-Man. Mau sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Peter I'll wear a hat and sun glasses," said Mau.  
  
"What about your silver hair and tail" asked Spider-Man.  
  
"I'll wrap my tail around my waist like a fur belt and I'll braid my hair to be less noticeable if he asks I'll say I dyed it" replied Mau.  
  
"You seemed to put a lot of thought into this.you weren't planning to sneak out again were you?" asked Spider-Man playfully knowing he caught her. Mau sifted her weight nervously.  
  
"So we should go today?" said Mau changing the topic. Spider-Man chuckled  
  
"Today's good as any day, I'll pay for a cab," said Spider-Man.  
  
"I don't want you to pay for a cab," said Mau.  
  
"What? Do you want me to carry you across town in brood daylight? Because.I can do that" said Spider-Man. Of course being flung over Spider-Man's shoulder again did not sound good to Mau.  
  
"Fine after I see Uncle JJ I'll go to my savings account and I'll pay you back," said Mau. Spider-Man snickered at Mau calling The-Big-Mean-Boss 'Uncle. JJ'. Mau rolled her eyes at is childish display she was slowly getting use to them.  
  
"Get out I have to get changed," said Mau. He nodded and left. Mau put on a pair of flared jeans and a tight white shirt that said 'Girls Kick-Ass' on it. She braided her silver hair and put on a white fisherman style hat over it. Putting on a pair of blue tinted glasses that you could see her eyes through but not the color she walked out the door.  
  
"You look nice," said Spider-Man when he saw her walk through the door and close it. Mau smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"Thank you" replied Mau. Spider-Man helped her down from the building and watched her get into a cab from a distance.  
  
'I'll just fallow her to make sure nothing goes wrong' Thought Peter as he swung off after her.  
  
Now To The Villain:  
  
"I've been tricked," hissed the voice in the darkness. "Professor. Thomson you will pay for this" said the man in the shadows. He was up all night thinking after seeing that girl that was tested right in front of him and supposed to be dead. But no she's still alive not only that but hugging Spider-Man. He was livid with anger he hated Spider-Man he hated him for what he'd done (or thought he done).  
  
That's right.you all know him.its Harry.  
  
Un-knowingly Spider-Mans best friend Harry continued to hate him to hate with every cell in his body. Ever since his father died there was this voice whispering to him telling him what to do. It lead him to the hidden lab and showed him its secrets and the Green Goblins suit. The voice told him whom to kill and who to kidnap to get want they both wanted.Spider-Mans death. The voice didn't tell him two things thou.it didn't tell him Spider- Mans real identity. Not wanting to scare away the prey or warn him with odd behavior it kept that information all to its self. The other thing was that he 'The Voice' was 'The Green Goblin'.  
  
It was never Norman Osborn who did that stuff it was 'The Green Goblin' he became a life form the day he was released in the green gas. Hoping his way from body to body trying to find the perfect candidate to find it in the son of his pervious host. Not really needing to break his mind he just whispers instructions and he readily followed them with out question and if there was resisting he'd just take over his mind. Harry un-knowingly nursed the evil entity back to heath with all his hatred.his burning hatred for Spider-Man.  
  
Harry left to the secret lab wanting nothing but the completed potion the one to give him powers. His dad started the research in the early stags of his business and was shut down leaving only the research on the Spiders. Harry and 'The Voice' concluded that Spider-Man was affected by one of their genetically engineered Spiders but checking them they found no way to pass on their powers. It was a freak Spider one that had a different DNA from the rest. By kidnapping Professor Thomson and making him combine the research on the Spiders and the research on the animals to help him/them gain new powers. Arriving at the lab he stomped down the white hallway breaking the marble to bits in anger the Green Goblin supplied him with some power.  
  
Professor Thomson in the lab heard the noise coming his way he knew he'd be *Very* lucky to get out alive. He fumbled with the needle he stuffed in his pocket and slowly injected it into him wishing for it to go faster. He finished just in time when the doors flew open smashing into the walls and falling of their hinges. Harry couldn't suppress the evil cackle that went trough his head at the mindless destruction. Professor Thomson coward as Harry approached face twisted in anger 'The Voice' whispered for a punishment. Harry grabbed the struggling man by the throat lifting him up and proceeded to choke him. "Tell me.tell me is the formula for the solution workable?" sneered Harry/'The Voice' talking in one.  
  
"Never~!" the man choked out. Harry tightened his grip.  
  
"TELL ME!!!!!!!" yelled Harry/'The Voice'. Professor. Thomson went limp in his hands. Harry looked at him in disgust and dropped him to the ground. "He didn't last long did he?" he said spitting on the body. He started ran sacking the place looking for anything to tell him how to make it. Finding nothing he screamed in rage the Doctor got rid of everything every last bit. Harry kicked the computer over in rage it fell to the floor dragging the keyboard with it. Harry stopped his rampage to eye a folder that was under the keyboard. Picking it up and flipping through it he laughed with an evil glee. (A/N: Evil glee? 0o; Sound odd Nee?) He found it and nothing will stop him/them now he craved to have Spider-Mans still beating heart in his hand freshly ripped from his body.  
  
'The Voice' whispered to him and told him how to make it how to drink it and which animal to use. Picking an Iguana and a Cobra he constructed the perfect formula for his needs and Harry downed it with out a thought. He didn't have to wait long until a searing pain engulfed his body making him kneel in pain. Even in pain he laughed at the thought of Spider-Mans blood covering his hands. He looked very much like Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide when he transformed. Only three changes took place he grew long sharp fangs and claws and his eyes were the most noticeable being blood red in the center, bright green in the normally brown part, and, the whites turned a sickly yellow. He cackled  
  
"Spider-Man Beware."  
  
(A/N: Whoa! Really.)  
  
Back to Mau:  
  
Mau just arrived at the Daily Bugles building and asked the secretary to tell her Uncle she's here. The secretary pushed the button on the intercom "Mr. Jameson someone's here to see you" said the secretary.  
  
"Tell them to go away!!!" can the angry answer over the intercom.  
  
"But Mr. Jameson its your niece Mau, May, Jameson," replied the Secretary ignoring his angry tone.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? Send her in." can the replay before the intercom shut-off.  
  
"Go on in" said the secretary going back to reading her magazine.  
  
"Thank You" said Mau walking past her into her uncle's office. Inside sat Jonah J. Jameson reading the daily office reports he looked up as Mau walked in.  
  
"Mau? Is that really you?" he said giving a small smile. Mau nodded her head. "You look different you've really changed over the pass year I apologize for not visiting you and my brother sooner but I'm a very busy man" said Jonah.  
  
"That's all right I know you work hard" said Mau.  
  
"You dyed your hair?" said Jonah looking a little surprised. Mau smiled.  
  
"Yah I thought I needed a change" said Mau.  
  
"I never thought you were the type to do something like that and I've known you since a young child" said Jonah. That brought up old memories for Mau of her and her uncle playing games in her youth. They talked for a while telling each other what they've been up to and done of course leaving out some details. Mau asked for some inside information at the newspaper he declined to tell her anything. When the subject of Mau getting kicked out came up Jonah's face darkened. She was trying to avoid the part where Spider-Man kicked her father but she knew there was no way too.  
  
"Its all Spider-Mans fault. He kicked him to hard in the head and when we found him he was mumbling nonsense's that Spider-Man turned you into some kind of a demon. But you sit here in front of me and you're perfectly fine," said Jonah anger was laced through his words but near the end they softened. Mau looked a little nervous when her transformation came up. When Jonah was talking Mau happened to see some files on his desk labeled 'Down Town Attack-Police Evidence Reports'. "I was worried about you Mau with all these attacks happening and that idiotic web-head swinging through the city. When you went missing I was so very worried about you. Where were you?" asked Jonah.  
  
"At a friends house" said Mau looking at the floor nervously.  
  
"You should have phoned me and told me where you where Mau. Where was your head? You know I'm the only family you got in the city," lectured Jonah. Mau looked at the ground guiltily she knew he was right she had all the time she needed to phone him.  
  
"You were worried?" asked Mau all her life she thought her uncle would be the last person to worry about her.  
  
"Yes Mau I was" sighed Jonah putting his head in his hands. Mau looked up- set and guilty  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle.I-I never knew.I didn't think.I'm so sorry" apologized Mau. Jonah stood up and looked out the large open window.  
  
"Its all right Mau even young adults can make mistakes," said Jonah staring at the blue sky.  
  
Suddenly Spider-Man dropped out of the blue sky and landed on the window ledge and waved. Jonah's eyes bugged out and his face went red in anger when Spider-Man started to striking heroic possess and flexing his muscles. Mau's left eye twitched irritation weren't they just having a serious conversation?. She looked at her uncle's face that red did *Not* look like a healthy color. Mau Growled and marched up to the open window Spider-Man was posing in and booted him out.  
  
"YOUR GOING TO GIVE MY UNCLE A HEART-ATTACK YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mau yelled after him angrily. Spider-Man just laughed all the way down saving him self at the last minute with his webbing. "Jerk" muttered Mau as she turned around to face her stunned uncle. He stood there awhile then he did something Mau has never seen him do.he laughed. Mau stood there shocked what was so funny? When Jonah was laughing Mau eyed the files on his desk with out thinking she pocked it before Jonah noticed.  
  
"Mau you really do have the Jameson family temper," said Jonah as he calmed down it wasn't every day you see your most hated person get kicked out a window.  
  
(A/N: That's a good thing because I'd be gone by now^^;;;I have a thing with being annoying. Like now! By stopping you're reading and taking up your beloved space and time Mwahahaha!!!)  
  
Mau smiled weakly "Well I should go I have things to do" said Mau as she headed for the door not wanting to be caught 'Borrowing' his stuff with out asking.  
  
"All right Mau be careful and phone me Okay?" said Jonah. She put her hand on the doorknob and started to open it and stopped.  
  
"Yes Uncle JJ.Bye" said Mau.  
  
"Don't call me Uncle JJ," sputtered Jonah. Mau Laughed  
  
"I love you to" and she left.  
  
"Bye" Jonah said to a now empty room.  
  
*******  
  
In the villain's lair now revealed to be Harry is suiting up in his red copy of the Green Goblins out fit. Harry's plan was to draw Spider-Man's attention by attacking un-knowingly the very bank Mau is going to.  
  
*******  
  
Mau's walking down the street smiling a small smile and singing a soft tune blissfully un-aware of the danger she was walking into.  
  
*******  
  
In ally at the far end of town is the Professor left for dead but now is taking his first deep breath before getting up and staggering out of the ally.  
  
*******  
  
Spider-Man sits on a building a couple blocks away from Mau waiting peacefully.  
  
******  
  
What will happen when it all comes together?  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Flames will be used to burn Spider-Man comics so if you don't want them burned don't Flame.)  
  
***********************  
  
Sneak Preview:  
  
Chapter Five: A New Hero/Heroin  
  
There was a big explosion and Mau was thrown back against the wall of the bank. She winced and opened her eyes to see a red figure on a Blood red glider cackling evilly. She gasped it was the Green Goblin 'But he was green and this ones red and was defeated by Spider-Man.How can this be?' thought Mau.  
  
**********************  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Characters, Places, or, Things they belong to the good people of Marvel and the Artist.)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Peter-Chan tied to a chair with his own webbing^_~ 


End file.
